


You're Crazy

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Big Valley
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a conversation between brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Crazy

“You’re crazy.”

“Ah, c’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“Uh uh. I ain’t doin’ it.”

“What’s the matter? You ride wild broncs all the time.”

“That ain’t no wild bronc. A man knows what he’s gettin’ into when he climbs on a horse. That thing… no way.”

“It only costs a nickel.”

“Why would anyone pay a good nickel for that?”

“ ‘Cause it’s fun!”

“People’re screamin’. Don’t sound like fun to me.”

“They’re just hollerin’ ‘cause they’re havin’ a good time. Don’t be such a wet blanket.”

“I’m still not doin’ it.”

“What are you, chicken?”

“I ain’t chicken. Just don’t see the point of spendin’ a nickel on that.”

“I’ll pay the nickel. C’mon.”

“Look at the line. Reckon it’s a couple hours wait. For that.”

“I know the operator. He’ll get us on right quick.”

“You must reckon I’m crazy, too.”

“Fine! I’ll go, you stay here. I ain’t missin’ this.”

“You know I ain’t gonna let you do this by yourself.”

“Figured that. So are you comin’ or what?”

“If somethin’ happens, I’m tellin’ Mother it was all your idea.”

“Nothin’s gonna happen.”

“But if it does…”

“Nothin’s gonna happen. It’ll be fun, just you wait and see.”

“Reckon I heard that one before.”

“What’re you talkin’ about?”

“When we went to that gamblin’ hall in Fresno last month. Those were your exact words.”

“What were my exact words?”

“ ‘It’ll be fun, just you wait and see.’ You said that right before you started the fight that landed us in jail.”

“He was dealin’ off the bottom of the deck!”

“Still wasn’t fun.”

“This is different.”

“Yeah, this’s liable to get us killed.”

“Ah, c’mon, quit stallin’.”

The blond cowboy eyed the tall wooden structure and the train so reminiscent of those used in the mines as he followed his dark haired brother. It did seem as though the screams were those of excitement and as he saw the looks of exhilaration on the flushed faces of the riders, Heath had to grin.

Nick might be crazy, but he was also probably right. This roller coaster thing could be fun after all.

**Author's Note:**

> When I read that one of the first rollercoasters opened in San Francisco in 1885, I reckoned it was something Nick would have had to do!


End file.
